The present invention relates to a breather assembly for ventilation of the crankcase of a motor or pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to a breather assembly for the crankcase of a piston motor or pump to maintain pressure control within the crankcase.
During operation of a positive displacement pump, or engine, pressure variations within the crankcase occur. These pressure variations can produce inefficiencies or other operational problems within the pump or engine. To accommodate these pressure changes, crankcases are commonly fitted with a breather assembly. In most cases the breather assembly includes a filter that removes dirt or other debris from the air being draw into the crankcase and oil or other contaminates from the air that is being discharged.
Ideally, the pressure within the crankcase should be maintained at a low negative pressure level, as for example from between 1/16th to ⅙th psi, which equates to a vacuum level of approximately a negative 0.08 to a negative 0.15 psi.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a breather assembly which satisfies these conditions yet is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.